Begin
by Asphodel Winter
Summary: OC.Kanda's adoptive sister, Akarat, discovers a compatiable host to an Innocence. The time when Kanda found his innocence. Slight, indirect inscest. Wrote this to try the writing style, so forgive me for the OC.
1. Chapter 1

I hope readers find it alright. It's my first story, you see... and please forgive me if you still can find grammar or spelling mistakes in the text. Hope you enjoy it! And by the way, please reveiw, even if you are reveiwing to critisize. : ) And I apologize for the short chapter...

* * *

Prologue

Akarat Kanda. That was what I had been told my name was since I was eight. My former name was Aconite Winter. An elephantine fire killed my parents. My mother was named Aconite too. Perhaps that was why my "new" (adoptive meaning) parents renamed me, given name and all.

They were kind to me after adoption, treating me like their own. I could compare because they had a biological son, Yuu, who is two years older than I am, but he freaks out every time he is called by that name, so insists that everyone call him by his surname, so Kanda he was. He was not mean, but was extremely cold towards me (and everyone else), and on top of that, he pronounces everything from a broken nail to a fire on the roof as "none of his business", whether he ended up helping or not, in a surprisingly irritating indifferent way. I believe it is because of this that I grew to be quite distant from my dear brother…

Chapter One

Five years after the fire. The scratching sound of my pen is lost in the ear-splitting howling of the wind. The amount of snow falling from the grey sky is so large that it is nearly as though it had not snowed in years and all the accumulated snow is being snowed(if you know what I mean) in these few days before spring is due. I probably would not notice if someone pressed their nose against the window panes.

"Aka," My name in short. "We'll be going for a few days, tell your brother that, will you?" That was my mother, dragging a multi-colored scarf over her neck, my father doing something alike beside her.

"What!" I screeched after them as they made to open the door. It was quite normal for them to go on business trips, but to go in this bizarre, no, deranged was a better word for it, weather was too much.

"Yes, dear, just for two or three days, like the few weeks ago," my father mused, misunderstanding my yell. Before I could explain that, however, he had opened the door, bringing in a great gust of freezing wind, and had soon vanished into the snow with mother, closing the door behind them with tremendous effort.

After recovering from the shock of their daring, I yell in the direction of the rooms in the house.

"Mum and Dad just went out. Again." I added. No reply. I take it that Kanda heard me. I subconsciously touch the ruby hanging on a fine, silver chain from my neck – the only remaining artifact of the Winter family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A week after the departure of my parents, the snow shows no sign of calming down, even though spring should have arrived by now, and mother and father shows no sign of returning or contacting us – me and the ever unsociable Kanda – either. I start to get worried. As though things were not bad enough, some rumors had reached me, me not being as unsociable as my brother, that an unreasonable number of people have been vanishing mysteriously recently, leaving nothing but their clothes behind. As Kanda locks himself up his room twenty-four-seven (or nearly at least), I am mostly fretting alone.

I turn a few pages of a novel and stare at the first few words of the page. It is officially the third week since my parents took flight. If I was worried a week ago, I am currently literally out of my mind with worry. I randomly flip a few more pages, and then once again stared at a corner. _What the hell happened to Mum and Dad? _ That is when I hear creaking of floorboards behind me. I twist around on my seat, my heart in my throat, to see Kanda walking towards me, tying his waist length (for some reason) hair with a length of white ribbon.

"Neither Mother nor Father are back yet?" he mused. His musing reminded me painfully about Dad. Now come to think of it, that was probably where Kanda got his liking of musing from.

"Must I really repeat everything I say twice?" came his voice, bringing me back from the clouds of my stormy mind. Remembering his question, I shake my head sadly. I look at him and had to keep in a gasp. _Is that concern and worry I see in his eyes?_

"We should look for them," he said simply, looking at the window and blizzard raging outside. "The longest they've ever been gone is a week. And I don't care how the weather is," he added, looking back at me and seeing my eyes flick to the window too. It was something like "none of my business" all over again, but I could not help but smile. He looked away pointedly as though smiling were a crime and soon walked off towards his room muttering, "Put on something suitable, or you'll have the cold _and_ me to deal with if you catch one," I blink and feel my heart warm up.

We are outside the house within the next quarter of an hour, wearing our weight worth of clothes and cloaks, howling our parents' names over the already howling wind.

Half an hour later, we have wondered quite a long way from our house, my teeth chattering with the cold. Kanda shows no sign of being near frozen to death other than an exceptionally white face (_Did he put warming pans into his jacket?_ I think). By now, we have already reached an abandoned chapel, and the wind was reaching screaming point and it did not matter about brushing snow off our shoulders and places alike as snow refilled the area immediately after.

"W-we should go b-back!" I yelled at Kanda over the wind, my breath forming into mist. Without looking at me, he shook his head.

"It's too cold; we'll freeze to death if we try to head back. Get into the chapel and wait for it to hopefully die down," he replied, his voice barely audible. I had to admit that I saw some sense in his words and we trudged through the snow into the chapel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Shockingly warm in the chapel. I _mean_ warm, just as though it were mid-winter outside the chapel and mid-spring in it. Right after we closed the door and the wind could no longer get in, we felt the eerie warmth (naturally it would be eerie if there was a blizzard out of a building and spring-like temperature in it).

"What the hell is with the temperature around here?" I mumbled, taking off one of my coats.

"Whatever it is, it's none of my business," Kanda said indifferently, also slipping off his jacket. He crossed to the chapel windows and glanced out. "In any case, maybe we should just warm up a little and head back when the blizzard seems less hard,"

I shrug, starting to get annoyed by his indifferent tone. I sink to the floor and sigh.

"Seems like Mum and Dad are missing too, like those people vanishing…" I groan, a few hot tears rolling down my cheeks, splashing onto the parquet tiles. "I wonder if it'll be our turn next…" I stare at my drops on the floor until sudden movement catches my eyes at the end of my sentence. I look up to see Kanda striding towards me, face clean of expression, at least until he reached me. He raised his hand and brought it down hard on my face, eyes flaring. I was stunned. My left cheek stung as I stared at him.

"We won't be. We won't vanish. Don't talk about things like that. Don't even think of them," he said voice slightly louder than normal. "Even if Mum and Dad are gone, we won't be," he paused. "I liked the optimistic Aka more," he ended the speech with a slightly softer voice and expression. I felt my face grow hot. But before either of us could say anything, a grey something burst through the wooden ceiling, pelting me and Kanda with splinters. I cut my hands as I fell to the ground. Somehow, the chapel (now with part of its roof destroyed) remained warm.

I look up and muffle a scream. Enormous, grey eggs were floating in the air. Except that these "eggs" each had a grief stricken face with a pentagon upon its forehead and cannons sticking out of its "body". A hand grips my shoulder tight. It is Kanda.

"Don't get up, or we'll be spotted," he whispered. I nodded silently, my heart pounding against my ribs. As we watch, another figure appears. This one was in the shape of a clown, again with a pentagon on its forehead, but as an addition, it had a sinister looking cannon instead of an arm.

"Innocence, innocence, elusive innocence…" he – correction, _it_ – sang merrily in a high pitched voice as it landed in front of a mirror by the crucifix. "I've found you at last!" That is when I first notice the odd thing about the mirror. There is a dagger stuck to the middle of the elegant, golden framed mirror. My ruby pulsed. The thing, the demon, reached out a gnarled hand for the dagger. Inches from it, however, grayish mist encircled the hand and enclosed it. The demon shrieked with agony as it wretched its hands from the mist.

"Damn the Six Illusions," it muttered. Then, it sniffed. And a malicious grin spread across its face. It suddenly vanished from the spot it in front of the mirror. Before I knew it, Kanda's hand was pulled from my shoulder and he was lifted from the ground by none other than the sinister clown.

"I thought I smelt some things!" it shrieked in triumph, looking from Kanda, who was being held up by the throat, to me, who was gawping in terror at the creature. "I better rid myself of these brats," he muttered to himself and threw Kanda towards the wall by the mirror. He landed hard.

"Kanda!" I yelled, ignoring the demon which had been bending down to pick me up, I sprinted to where Kanda lay, a thin stream of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Touching, touching… but revolting! Hey! I rhyme!" the high pitched voice sang. I look from Kanda's face to the demon. Its cannon was pointing at us.

Then, a few things happened at once. Kanda grabbed for the dagger from the mirror with no thought of what happened the demon when it tried to do the same, but instead of just a short blade as we expected, a whole sword with a black blade was pulled out without us completely knowing how it happened. The other was that the mirror was reduced to dust, leaving only a ball of green light which flew straight and true into my ruby.

The katana (Six Illusions as the demon put it) turned glowed bright sliver, faintly at first, then brighter and brighter until it had to be nearly as bright as the sun.

"Draw," Kanda muttered as though in a trance and the glowing died down, but the blade, instead of black, was the finest silver, as though the glow was burnt into the blade.

At the same time, a smoothly, but definitely curved blade snapped out of my blood red pendant, cutting my neck free of the silver chain. The ruby fell, along with the newly grown blade, but never touched the ground. Instead, it hovered in mid-air. Everyone – and everything – froze. Even the demons seemed to forget to open fire. Thin snake-like flames erupted from the other end of the pendant and entwined into a long rod. Then, it hardened and fell into my hands as a Scythe, its transformation complete. Outside, the blizzard ceased drastically.

"Well," the clown said, its voice slightly faltering, recovering from its momentarily stunned state. "Even though you _are_ compatible hosts for the Innocence, and I wasn't expecting two, you still don't know how to use the weapons yet, so there!" And following the end of the sentence like a full stop, a cannonball flew out of the cannon with a deafening bang.

I scream, but Kanda, as usual, is more composed and does the only thing that seemed possible. He raised the katana in front of him and caught the cannonball with it, and the bullet was sliced clean into a half.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The demon drew back in fear.

"What!" it screamed. "That is not possible! It is not! IT IS NOT!" It looked around and spluttered at his eggish companions in outrage. "FIRE!"

At the demon's command, all the lesser demons opened fire. I doubted Kanda could slice up so many bullets at once. I gripped the scythe, my mind a blank screen. _What can I do with a weapon that I have never seen before except in books?_ Everything seemed to go in slow motion. As the enormous bullets closed in, I did what I was sure any girl would do in my situation. I screamed.

I suppose I had just meant to scream senselessly (or maybe scream myself senseless), but words poured from my lips.

"Majorie," I screamed, "Blood draw,"

What happened next happened so fast I could hardly follow it. All that I knew of was excruciating pain in my palms as blood was being drawn, quite literally, from me. The blood shot down the scythe and rose vine like and the next thing I knew, all the bullets had exploded quite far from our range and all my blood fell to the ground.

Screams erupt around me, but my vision is blurred. I can't tell if they are screams of fury or concern. I make out a shape bursting into the chapel, and then all I can make out is blackness.

It feels warm. My eyes flutter open to face a whole ceiling. That was good. It meant I was no longer in the chapel. I had enough of that place to last a lifetime. Then I remember the reason. I sit bolt upright – only to be pushed right back onto the pillow.

"Lie down, you idiot," mused a familiar voice. Kanda's. "You lost almost half the blood in your body. I don't know how you lived. I suppose you'd always been lucky…"

"So you _are_ awake!" came a pleasant, however completely unfamiliar voice. I could not see the person talking. "I was starting to get slightly worried, but then again, you -"

"Aka, this old guy – General Tiedoll - has a proposal for us," Kanda cut across.

"What? An old guy proposed to us?" I "repeat" with a grin. I hear the voice of the old man, I presume, chuckle. Kanda bit his lips, clearly not finding it funny – not that I would be as optimistic as to expect it – and continued.

"He wants us to fight those – those things, Akumas, with our Innocence, by joining the Black Order. For the explanation, look at him, not me," He adds as I look quizzically at him, jerking his head towards somewhere over his shoulder. I heave myself up, this time without anyone stopping me. There is indeed an old man dressed – uniquely, in a green and blue with streaks of white hair on his head. He had a good natured face and had a few pieces of rolled up canvas sticking out of his rucksack.

"Innocence, in a nutshell, is a substance that forms, or melts into a weapon that can be activated when a compatible host wants it to. Mugen," he says, nodding towards the katana leaning against the opposite wall, "and Majorie," nods at the Scythe next to "Mugen", "Are Innocence. _Your_ Innocence. " And he ends his speech. I seem unable to make my voice work. After all, it would seem rude.

"So, you expect us to risk our lives just because we are compatible hosts?" Kanda muses, his voice tinted lightly, but surely, with anger, voicing out my thoughts. Tiedoll sighs.

"If you want to put it that way, yes. But surely you want vengeance? Not that it is good, but don't you want to prevent others being in the same dilemma as you are?" he reasoned. Kanda looked away. I had a feeling I was the only one left in the dark.

"What…" I began, then I spot a multi-colored scarf in Tiedoll's arm and understanding flooded into my mind. My parents, adoptive though they may be, my beloved parents; dead. A few hot tears escape from my eyes as sorrow fills my heart.

"Th- Then, Kanda, we have to-" I choked through my tears, but Kanda, being the harsh person I know, once again cut my sentence short.

"_We_ are not doing anything. If at all, I'll go." He snaps. "You were adopted. It shouldn't matter so much that you would risk your life. You can't die. You mustn't. If you did, mother would kill me if she could." I open my mouth to retort. "The end. This issue is not open for debate. And General, why the sudden change in weather?" he changed the subject abruptly. The elderly man seemed on the verge of stopping Kanda from preventing me on joining the Black order, and I would readily have rooted him on, but he seemed to think better of it.

"Wherever Innocence resides, strange phenomenon never cease to appear, although no-one knows why. I think one of your Innocences caused the blizzard and the other caused the unexplainable warmth in the chapel," he explained. Kanda nodded.

"You should sleep more, Akarat," he closed the conversation with that.

Epilogue

Tears stream from my eyes, no matter how much I try to stop them. It is rather late at night. I never thought I would be crying over Kanda leaving. Never. And I was worried, as I did not think that he being my brother had anything to do with it.

Soft knocking on my door.

"Who is it?" I ask, trying my best to keep my voice steady. I hear the door creaking open before a reply.

"It's me," came Kanda's voice from the dark. Hurriedly, I try to wipe away my tears, but before I can, a hand had reached my face and wiped some away.

"You've been crying," he mused, stroking my cheeks.

"Anyone would notice," I grunt, unhappy at being caught. His hand strokes my hair.

"I can't let you risk your life, Aka, I just can't," Kanda says. His words just bring more tears.

"I can't bear _you_ risking _your_ life so that I won't have to risk mine, either!" I choke out, tears having a freefall from my cheeks. There is silence excluding my soft sobs. Then I feel it. Something touching my lips. It breaks away a few seconds later. Then I hear the door opening then closing again as Kanda leaves the room. Even though it doesn't seem like the time, I felt my cheeks grow hot.

The next day when I woke up, Kanda had gone, but I found a note on Majorie.

_I'll come back for you someday_

_ Nii-san_


End file.
